User blog:Mewrlise/New Rules
Hello! Well, I know there are not many of us but I would none the less like to discuss the implementation of some new rules to help this wikia a) look more organised and b) make it easier to maintain. I am creating this blog not only to explain these new rules but to also give users a chance to give their input and express their opinions on them as I want this wikia to grow into a community all can enjoy. For the first point, I would like users to use infoboxes for all of their pages as they are not only a staple of wiki(a)s as a whole but also improve the overall appearance of the wikia. If there are problems with using an infobox template or you need help I created this page with hopefully understandable instructions . If not please feel free to contact me directly on my message page. My page and the instructions page contain a list of all the templates you can use for your pages as well. Another thing is that previously it said on the welcome page that one could not edit another's page. I disagree with this as the whole point of wikias is that users help each other improve. Of course, if you do not wish for someone to edit your page you can just mention it at the top of the page. But when I mean edit other user's pages I am referring to things such as grammar, bad links and such. Removing/adding content without the creator's permission would be treated like vandalism and if done repeatedly will lead to someone's ban. Same with any other type of vandalism. Keep in mind that it would be nice to leave a summary of your edit so people do not panic/ know what you did. Now on to the second point: Categories, this is not a problem at the moment as we are such a small community but, (hopefully) as we grow this can become a hassle if not addressed properly. Adding a lot of unnecessary categories can be stressful when cleaning/maintaining the website. Please tell me what you think, but I do believe that for a page-in-progress the DRAFT category + another to describe the page: Biography, Spell, Potion, Creation, Location. And that once all the information is added to a page the DRAFT category may be changed to FINAL and additional categories, such as the house, blood status, school (only for canon ones) etc may be added. It would make it easier to keep track and maintain this way. Categories such as eye colour, hair and the like are rather unneeded in my opinion. Pages such as copies from other wikias, let's say copy and paste a spell, will be deleted. Same for copies of other people's OCs, or pages created purely for the purpose of advertising a fanfiction, RPs group, webcast, website, zine, blog, or the like. Images: Considering the nature of this wikia I do not see a problem with editing images from the movies as long as you do not claim them as your own. What I do believe, and what I will insist upon is'' not ''using artwork that does not belong to you and claim it as your own. Do not edit someone else's artwork and claim it as yours. Make a reference section at the end of your page and state where your images come from. If you commissioned an artist to draw you something still mention them in the reference section. Even using an artwork that does not belong to you, or which you have edited, regardless of whether you claimed it as yours or not, will be removed. No notice must be given if the original artist requests it to be removed. If you want to use someone's original artwork as a base, to recolour, or edit in any way then please ask permission from the original artist. I want to be more strict on this end because I do not believe it right for someone's work to be used without permission. Or for others to get merit for someone else's work. I have seen especially on deviantart how hurt some artist get when this happens to them. These are the rules I would like to enforce but I will like to hear your input and opinions. Are some points useless? Why? How could they be improved? Anything else you thing necessary to add? >x< Not a Rule Right as the title suggests, this is not related to implementing new rules, however, as people have started reading and commenting here (TTwTT thank you!) I thought it easier for everyone if I add this here as well. Since I enabled the badge feature I was thinking we could add an element of competitiveness to the wikia like in the books. The house cup! I was thinking that every month the total points earned by each user can be counted to see which house has the most points. To do this: Users would have to specify their house affiliation on their profile. And I need to see if there is an easier way to track who got what badge and when other than the view activity, since that way I might miss badges earned (or I would just have to be very careful) And we would likely need more users since so far it seems we have only some Slytherin and a Hufflepuff ;) Does this sound like something that might interest you? Category:Blog posts